Mine!
by DreamswithJoy
Summary: Because everyone likes the jealous and possessive side of one Hatsune Miku. And one Hatsune Mikuo loves it. Of course, none of this would have been revealed without a bit too much yellow mischief. More from Rin than Len! Miku/Mikuo, Rin/Len, and ranting!


*o.o cause I'm in the mood for a oneshot, I don't own Vocaloid.*

* * *

One Kagamine Rin and one Kagamine Len were sitting on a park bench, drinking hot chocolate.

"Len?"

"Rin?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of Operation: Teal & Teal?"

…one of Rin's names for her plans of matchmaking, though quite uncalled for, actually worked quite well.

"Hell yeah! We gotta get em together!"

"Haven't we meddled enough Rin?"

It was true, the two blonds had tried many attempts to get Hatsune Miku and Hatsune Mikuo together. It was clear they both had the "hots" as Rin would say, for each other.

"NEVA! Besides….if you don't help me….."

He looked at her quizzically.

"You won't get any kisses for the rest of the day."

"Damn….fine whatever Rin. But you have to take FULL responsibility for anything that happens."

"You're puuushing it~"

The blond male shut up. Quickly. He knew reason wouldn't stop his girlfriend from whatever crazy plan she had right then.

* * *

One Hatsune Mikuo was doodling in his notebook, waiting for their currently late teacher to show up like the rest of the class.

One Kagamine Rin was walking up to him, with a smile on her face. But one Kagamine Len knew she was up to her mischievous plans again.

One Hatsune Miku, did not notice (like she usually did), for she was planning to tell the one Hatsune Mikuo that she loved him.

Rin put a piece of paper on his desk, "This may be your lucky day if you follow these instructions." (by the way, one Kagamine Len had written those.)

He just took them and sighed. It wouldn't do much if he listened to Rin once in a while (although she constantly got him into trouble). She was one of his best friends. It wouldn't be too bad.

Right?

* * *

One Hatsune Miku was walking home. It was a snowy day, and the girl was currently quite irritated.

"And I had gotten so close too! Damn you Akita! Go rot in fucking hell!" let's ignore the above statement.

She was downright _furious._

When she was about lead him over to the place where she would confess, her cousin, rival, and another girl who was in love with one Hatsune Mikuo, had ruined the moment by "hurting" herself and having him take her to the nurse's office.

So, one Akita Neru and ruined one Hatsune Miku's chance at telling one Hatsune Mikuo that she was in love with him.

"Miku? Why are you mad at Neru?"

….she did _not _expect that. But, regardless, still twitched in anger at the mentioning of one Akita Neru.

"Oh! Hi Mikuo!" she smiled, quickly abandoning her frustrations, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled back, "Well….er…Rin asked me to follow these instructions…so…yeah. But why are you mad at Neru?"

One Hatsune Miku noted to herself to throttle one Kagamine Rin and maybe lecture one Kagamine Len. But, she twitched again at the mention of one Akita Neru's name.

"Fucking bitch….if I was insane enough…I would goddamn kill her….fucking slut. Trying to make a move on _my _Mikuo! Damn her to hell!" she had started at a murmur, but soon was full out yelling, letting out her frustrations.

One Hatsune Mikuo was…stunned to say the least.

"I mean…she's got so many GUYS eating at the palm of her hand! She even went after LEN! AND LEMME TELL YOU WORLD, RIN ALMOST KILLED THE BITCH WHEN SHE TRIED TO FUCK LEN!" she was even angrier, yelling and ranting like the (partially) crazy woman she was.

"BUT NOOOOOO! AFTER RIN SHOWED HER WHAT WAS COMING…SHE HAAAD TO COME AFTER **MY **MAN! CONSTANTLY TRYING TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! THE DAMN BITCH! SHE CAN GO FUCK HER MOM FOR ALL I CARE! SHE JUST BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" everyone nearby was looking at her strangely, like she was nuts (like said before, she is quite strange and partially crazy). One Hatsune Mikuo was blushing.

"Um…Miku…? Since when was I yours?"

One Hatsune Miku pouted childishly, went up to the teal haired boy, and kissed him.

"Since NOW!"

One Hatsune Mikuo just laughed.

"Can I kiss you again?"

She smiled, "Nope! Your mine…remember?" she went up to kiss him instead.

"Of course! I'm sorry for forgetting!" he smiled.

Strange? No confession? Oh, they didn't need it. The two Hatsunes already knew the other's feelings.

* * *

"That's sooooo romantic!" one Kagamine Rin was fawning over the two Hatsunes kissing. One Kagamine Len rolled his eyes.

She smirked, "Hm! But your better, of course!"

…let's just say that two Hatsunes and two Kagamines were very happy that day.

* * *

*Iknowitwascrappy! D: I'm no good at this stuff (although I am a bit too much of a romantic….)!*


End file.
